legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 Finale/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen out in the living room together) Jessica: So Raynell, anything you wanna do? Raynell: Hmm....Not that I can think of. Jessica: Okay. (Spot then crawls into the room) Jessica: Hm? Raynell: Oh hey! It's Spot! Spot; *Cooing* Jessica: Oh Spot! Hey kiddo! Spot: Hi... Raynell: You doing okay? Spot: *Nods* Raynell: Where's Ruby? Spot: Sleeping.... Jessica: Ah. So you looking for someone to play with then? Spot: *Nods* Jessica: I see. Raynell: You wanna play with us? Spot: *Nods excitedly* Jessica: I think that's a yes. Raynell: Yay! Come here Spot! (Raynell picks Spot up) Raynell: Aww look at you. So cute. Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: I swear you're probably the cutest Targhul Infant I've ever laid eyes on! Jessica: Well look at you Mama Raynell. Raynell: Heh. I don't think I'm ready to be called that. But thank you! Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: He seems to like you Raynell. Raynell: He sure does! Spot: *Cooing* JesiscA: You'd better be careful. Ruby might think you're taking her child. Raynell: Oh I'd NEVER do that. Though I hope she lets me stay as Spot's babysitter. Jessica: Same here. Raynell: I mean, who would ever want to give up the chance to see this little guy? Jessica: Not me that's for sure. Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: Hmm, I wonder how the others are holding up. Raynell: I'm sure they're fine! (The scene then cuts to the heroes trying to figure out how to disarm the bomb) Alex; Hmm.... Blake H: ANy ideas? Alex: Not really? Miles you got anything? Miles: Nothing. This bomb is like nothing I've ever seen. Alex: Shit. Yuri: Maybe my nanites can disarm it. Momo: Can they? Yuri: Worth a shot ain't it? Momo: Could be. Alex: Give it a shot Yuri. We'll try to- Jordan: Um, guys? (The heroes look over at Birkin who's body is seen mutating and changing) Alex; What the....? (Birkin stands back up now in a more mutated Targhul Form) Birkin: *Roars* Blake H: WHOA!! Kyle: Holy shit! Birkin: *Roars* Jordan: I thought he was dead! Emily: Just stop it already! *Starts shooting at Birkin* (However each blast just regenerates quicker) Emily: OH CRAP! Birkin: *Roars* (Birkin charges in and scatters the group of heroes) Izuku: GNN!! Lenny: HOLY CRAP!! Alex: Okay, let Yuri deal with the bomb! We gotta take this guy down now! Erin: Right! Blake H: How though?! Alex: Remember, he's still weak to fire! So try and set him ablaze! Jack: With pleasure! (Birkin roars at the heroes before the scene cuts back to Jessica and Raynell playing with Spot) Raynell: Where is it Spot? (Spot is seen searching around the room) Raynell: Where did Raynell put the ball? Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: No no Spot you're getting colder. (Spot crawls somewhere else) Raynell: Warmer... Warmer... (Spot looks under a bed and finds the ball) Spot: *Excited cooing* Raynell: *Gasp* You did it! Spot: *Holds up ball* Yaaaay…! Raynell: *Clapping* You did GREAT Spot! Jessica: That was good seeking! Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: Great job Spot! ???: Guys? (The three look to find Ruby in the doorway) Ruby: Something going on? Raynell: Hey Ruby! Had a good nap? Ruby: Yeah. Where is everyone? Jessica: Dealing with an issue. We were taking care of Spot for you. Ruby: Really? Aww thanks guys! Spot: *Excited cooing* (Spot crawls over and hugs Ruby's leg) Spot: Ruby....! Ruby: *Pats Spot's head* Aww hey kiddo! Spot: *Cooing* Jessica: He's been playing with us for a bit now. Ruby: Has he caused any trouble? Raynell: Nope! Jessica: He's as pure as ever! Ruby: Well that's- (Ruby then notices Spot is missing) Ruby: Spot? Jessica: Oh crap, he ran off again! Ruby: Then that means- Raynell: TO THE KITCHEN!!! (The group rushes over to the kitchen) Ruby:... I don't see him. Jessica: Look carefully. And be careful. Ruby: Right. (The group slowly walks around the kitchen before they begin to hear chewing sounds inside the cabinet) Jessica: *Whispers* Guys, in here. (Ruby walks over with Raynell before Ruby opens up the cabinet to find Spot eating candy) Ruby, Jessica and Raynell:...... Spot:.....*Eats candy* Hi.... Ruby: Spoooot…. Raynell: *Pulls him and his candy out* You really gotta stop eating so much candy kiddo. Spot: Candy... Yummy.. Raynell: I know, but it's not good for you. Spot: *Whimpers* Raynell: *Sigh* Here, let's try to find you something else. (The group goes to find more food before the scene cuts to the heroes struggling against the Mutated Birkin) Birkin: *Roaring* Alex: Damn, this guy's tougher than I thought he was gonna be! Erin: What the hell kind of stuff did this psycho pull from Rayla anyway!? Jack: Whatever it is, it clearly wasn't finished! Birkin: *Roars* (Birkin smacks Jack away) Jack: GAH!! Erin: Jack! (Birkin then grabs Erin with a tendril and tosses her away as well) Erin: WHAA!!! Alex: Erin no! Jordan: He's gone mad! Blake H: We got no choice! We gotta take him down! Kyle: Yeah! He's too far gone! Birkin: *Roars* Alex: Alright then, let's burn him down! (The heroes charge toward Birkin) Birkin: *Growls and roars* (The heroes all attack Birkin as he madly and arrgressively just attacks everything in his path) Uraraka: He's so strong! Izuku: Yeah, he's got so much strength now! Alex: Doesn't matter, we're gonna beat him! Blake H: I'll go for his legs! Alex: Right! We'll hit his head! Jordan: Right! Let's do it! (The 3 charge at Blake starts to fire beams of light at his legs) Birkin: *Snarls in pain* Blake H: He's down! Alex: Alright! Jordan: Let's go for the head! (Alex and Jordan hit Birkin's head with psy blasts) Birkin: *Roars in pain* Alex: Yeah! Jordan: That helped! (Birkin then begins to stand back up) Jordan: Ah shit it didn't help! Birkin: *Roars* (Birkin smacks Blake and Jordan away before he grabs Alex and tosses him away) Alex: AH!! Blake H: GNN!! Birkin: *Growls* Erin: Dman it! Stay down!! *Fires ice beam* (Birkin blocks the ice beam and shatters the ice growing on him) Erin: DAMMIT!! Jack: We need to burn him down! Kyle: How?! Jack: Leave it to me. (Jack runs up and blasts Birkin with fire) Birkin: *Pained roar* Jack: Yeah! It hurts don't it! Have some more! (Jack starts chucking balls of fire) Scott: Yes! Its working! Miles: Keep it up Jack! (Jack continues hitting Birkin with fire before he charges up one final blast) Jack: Here's the finisher! (Jack fires the final shot, setting Birkin on fire as he screams in pain. He then goes and falls dead on top of the bomb, destroying it) Yuri: Whoa! Miles: Yeah! Scott: We did it! Yuri: Well, so much for defusing it. Momo: *Puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder* Its all right. You'll get another chance. Yuri: Yeah. You're right. Alex: Talk about a close one though.. Erin: Jack you were amazing! Jack: Thanks sweetie! Kyle: So, does this mean Birkin's dealt with now? Blake H: Just in case. *Shoots a beam of light at Birkin* (Birkin remains unmoving) Blake H: Yeah. He's dealt with. Kyle: Yes! Emily: That's one Federation Enforcer down! Alex: Yeah it is! Erin: Just wait till the others back home hear about this! Alex: Let's go! We gotta go tell them! (The heroes then head back home before the scene cuts to Spot eating from a plate of bacon) Spot: *Eating* Raynell: There you go Spot. Ruby: Happy now? Spot: *Cooing* Jessica: Looks like it. Raynell: And this way everyone won't get mad cause he's not eating they're candy. Spot: *Cooing* Raynell: Exactly Spot! Ruby: Well at least he's fed now. Jessica: Yep. Raynell: We still need to figure out how he's getting around the place so quick and without anyone knowing. Jessica: Yeah, good point. Ruby: There's gotta be reason to it. Jessica: Maybe- Raynell: Guys. (The three find Spot missing) Ruby; HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!?! Raynell: I swear if he's eating candy again... Spot: *Giggles* Raynell: Huh?? (Raynell looks around when Ruby and Jessica notice Spot on her back) Jessica: Umm, Raynell? Raynell: What? Jessica: Check your back. (Raynell reaches behind her, grabs Spot and brings him out front) Raynell: You really need to stop doing that. Spot: *Giggling* Raynell:....*Smiles* Aww I can't stay mad at you! Spot: *Cooing* (Raynell hugs Spot) Ruby: Aww that's cute Raynell! Raynell: Thanks! I think me and Spot are getting along pretty well. Ruby: Yeah! I now know who to go to from now on if I need a baby sitter. Raynell: Yep! Jessica: What about me? Ruby: Oh I figured you would be helping Raynell. You and her seem to be a team now. Raynell: Hey yeah! We kinda are! Ruby: Yeah! You're as close to Raynell as you were to Sammy! Jessica: Yep! Raynell: We really are. (Ruby smiles as the other heroes arrive) Alex: We're home! Jessica: Alex! (The 3 girls go to meet the others) Erin: How's the babysitters doing? Ruby: They were great! Raynell; You guys stop Birkin? Alex: Stop him? Jack: We killed him! Raynell: Wha?? Jessica: He's dead?? Blake H: His little virus made him an insane monster. Not to mention he had a bomb that would turn everyone just like him. Jessica: Oh. Ruby: Jeez... Raynell: But he is dead right? Blake H: Yeah. He's dead. Erin: And that's one less of the Federation's high ranked members. Jordan: Man won't the Unity Pack be jealous when they hear this! Alex: Yep! Jessica: Well that's good Alex! Alex: Sure is! Jack: And I doubt Storm's gonna like this either. Alex: Good. I wanna make him mad. Let him see that no matter what he does, or how he tries to hurt us, he'll never win. Erin: True that. Blake H: Hell yeah. Alex: Consider the Federation weakened from here on out guys. (The heroes all nod) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts